With the widespread deployment of the Internet and the World Wide Web, the online ordering of products has become commonplace. Consumers frequently find it more convenient to order products such as books from Internet retailers than from traditional, “brick-and-mortar” establishments. For example, the online sales system of a typical Internet retailer allows the customer to shop at any time of the day from the convenience of the customer's home or office. If the customer is simply ordering goods, the online sales system typically need not be very complicated to provide an effective and efficient sales channel. However, not all business transactions are as simple as ordering a book from a vendor. For instance, when services are the subject matter of a transaction, an automated system may not be sophisticated enough to effectively process orders.
What is needed is an online sales system that more fully accommodates the needs of customers and merchants who deal with complicate transactions such as orders for services.